Eat Me, Drink Me
by Aaaammber
Summary: Caroline & Tyler are having money troubles, They might end up losing there cafe. But what happens when a rich british man moves into Mystic Falls. And they both find themselves bumping into eachother all the time,- Tyler isn't so faithful as much as Caroline thought. Klaus doesn't just want to buy her cafe from her, he wants HER.
1. -1

**_Eat me, Drink me._**

It's weird how you can picture how you want your life, to turn out. But it doesn't turn out picture perfect. I'm in love with a man who is so gorgeous, it hurts just to look at him.

I remember that day I first met Klaus Mikaelson. I knew the second I locked eyes on him, I was in love.

* * *

"What are we going to do Tyler?" Caroline whined, as she looked over to pills once more. "I don't know Care..I really don't know" Tyler said as he sighed.

Caroline owns a little café shop, that sells buns and cakes. There business use to be good, they never worried about paying pills. Or even worried about losing the shop. But the worst turned for them, There business wasn't as good as it use to be.

They hardly earned enough money for food. They only lived in a small town. "We've worked so hard..for us to lose this!" Caroline was nearly in tears.

Tyler stood up from his seat, and walked over to her and hugged her tight. "It's going to be ok..trust me" he said rubbing her back. Caroline smiled and hugged him tighter, "I hope your right" she mumbled.

* * *

Hours had passed. Caroline and Tyler were at Elena's, house party. They knocked on the door, Elena opened it.

"Hey Elena greats party" Tyler said smiling at her, Elena smiled back. "Hey Caroline, Tyler" She said as she hugged Caroline.

"Tyler you don't mind if I steal your girlfriend for a little bit" Elena asked. "No no not at all" Tyler said. Elena then grabbed Caroline upstairs. "I need your help, so badly!" Elena said as they stepped inside her bed room.

"What with?" Caroline asked. "Well..you know how me and Stefan.., Damon's coming to the party.." Elena said then bit her bottom lip. "Oh..My..God...! what are you going to do?" Caroline asked in shock.

"I don't know" she laughed. "But I do know that I've had butterfly's in my stomach all day!" she said smiling wider. "Aww" Caroline said trying to be positive. Caroline never liked Damon, Caroline and Stefan were good friends.

Stefan was so devastated when Elena told him, that she loved Damon more. "Well I don't know if I should keep wearing this dress..or something.." Elena stopped to think.

_Sluty? _Caroline thought to herself. "Something he would like" she said sighing. "I like what your wearing..it's cute" she smiled at her. "No I'm going to change into my short red one" Elena ran off and got changed.

* * *

Caroline and Elena walked downstairs, Elena smiled deep when she found Damon, near the front door. She ran over to him and they hugged. Then he took her hand, and they made there way over to the dance floor.

Caroline didn't know what to do, she was bored already. Caroline was stood on her own watching everyone dancing, having fun while she stood all alone.

Tyler was dancing with some female she didn't know. She took a sip of her beer, her eyes went for a wonder. She could feel eyes on her but as she looked around the room, she didn't see anyone looking at me.

She drank the rest of her beer and sat it down on the table, she looked around again feeling eyes on her. And yet again she couldn't see anyone looking at her, but she couldn't drop the feeling.

Someone was watching her.

* * *

She walked outside, and hugged herself. It was chilly outside. She found herself wondering why she came outside. Caroline found a bench and walked over and sat down, She felt more alone than she has ever felt.

She looked up at the sky, it was so blue. A deep blue, the stars shinned so bright. They looked like lights in the sky. She smiled at the sight, "It's so beautiful..." she whispered out loud.

"Like you.." A very male voice said behind her. Caroline had never heard of this voice before. She didn't look away until she heard someone sit down, next to her on the bench.

That's when she locked eyes with the male in front of her. She was speechless she couldn't speak, _he's so beautiful, _she thought to herself.

"Hello Love," he smirked at her. Caroline found her voice finally. "Hi.." was all she said. He smirk grew as she smiled at him, "And why is someone as beautiful as you, out here all alone?" he asked.

Caroline laughed, "But I'm not alone.." she smiled at him, there eyes met. He looked confused at her but his smirk was still there, "Your here" Caroline Joked. He smirked deeper.

They both started laughing. "You look even more beautiful when you laugh" He said. She sat there starring deep into his eyes, They looked cold, but there was a little light in them.

Her eyes fell to his lips, she wanted more than anything to kiss him. Right now right here under the stars. He leaned closer and closer to her, so close there noses touched. But there lips didn't.

They eyes never left one another's, Caroline licked her lips, making Klaus look at her lips. He moved closer but Caroline backed away. Klaus looked sad but he soon dropped it.

"I..I'm sorry...I have to go.." She stood up, and began to walk away. But he called after her. "Wait...can I at least know your name?" he shouted. She stopped walking and turned around to face him.

A smile on her face, "Caroline." she smiled wide. Then ran off back inside Elena's house.

* * *

All night Caroline looked around for Klaus but she never saw him again that night. Tyler was drunk out of his mind, he could hardly speak. "Ohh..Caree...I'm soooo...triedd.." he then fell over as he stepped out of the car.

He burst into laughter. Caroline wasn't laughing. He had to drag him inside and pull and push him onto his bed. He grabbed her and pulled her on top on him, He moaned. She tried to get off him but he wouldn't let go. She then slapped him. And he dropped his hold on her, "..Oh..come..on!" he groaned.

But before she could replay he fell asleep, she sighed and stood up and walked out of his house. And drove home.

She couldn't sleep, Caroline couldn't shake _his_ face. She smiled even thinking of him.

* * *

**Please leave a review. Many thanks Amm.**


	2. -2

**_Eat me, Drink me._**

Caroline was woken up by her phone ringing, she groaned and picked it up, then answered it. "Hello?" she mumbled as she rubbed her eyes.

"Care hey I have great news!" Elena said her voice full of excitement. _Something must have happened with her and Damon last night. _Caroline thought to herself.

"Oh..and what is the great news?" She tried to sound happy for her.

"Damon kissed me!" she said then laughed. Caroline sat up and sighed quietly, "Oh.." was all she said.

"God he's a great kisser!" she said giggling. _I bet he is.._ "So where does this leave Stefan?" She dared ask.

Elena stayed quiet for a bit, maybe thinking? She then groaned down the phone, "Do you have a thing for him or something Caroline?! Seriously don't you want me to be happy?" Elena was annoyed now.

"Elena! Of course I want you to be happy but, a couple of days ago you were telling me how much you loved, Stefan and now Damon wants you, you forget all about Stefan.." Caroline just let it all out.

With out even thinking before she spoke, or Elena's feelings. "I'm not listening to this!" Then Elena hung up.

_Crap!_ Caroline ran her hands threw her hair, then got out of bed and jumped into the shower.

* * *

After she was dressed and ready, she text Tyler. _Are you awake yet? If you are can we meet at the grill? C x._

He didn't text back till five minutes past, _Sure T x._

Caroline jumped inside her car, and drove to the Grill, it was too cold to wait outside so was went inside. And found a table and sat down. Minutes had past and she text Tyler again, _where are you?_ She didn't send a kiss, he was fifteen minutes late.

She got out of her seat grabbing her hang bag, putting it over shoulder. Then she made her way outside. She looked around to see if she could see Tyler, she didn't see him she found someone else instead.

* * *

She smiled and slowly walked over to him, His eyes were on her he had a smirk on his face. "Well hello Caroline" he smirk turned into a smile.

"Hey.." she said looking up at him, that's when she remembered she didn't even know his name. "You never told me your name" she said taking a seat on the chairs outside the grill. He laughed and sat down opposite her.

"You never gave me the chance" she laughed. "Oh yeah I forgot". _God I must have been so rude last night._

"So why are you on your own once again?" he asked her, her smile dropped. "I was meeting up with a-...erm friend.." Caroline said smiling just softly. _Why did I tell him that Tyler was **just** my friend, he's my boyfriend! Silly me!_ He was still looking at her, as if he was looking deep into her soul.

"Why do you keep doing that?" she asked nervous that there was something on her face. "Am I that ugly?" she laughed. He didn't laugh he face was serious, "Caroline your no where near being ugly, in fact your the most beautiful thing I've been in forever.." he smiled then.

Caroline was speechless, _is he being for real?_ "..Oh..well thanks.." she found herself blushing, she hid her face in her hands. So he wouldn't see her bright red face.

He chuckled then, "There's no need to hide your face, I rather enjoy seeing you beauty" she blushed more.

_Oh my..can he be any more perfect?_ She felt his hands on hers, she pulled them from her face. He smirked her blushing cheeks where still blushing, and like crazy.

He didn't drop his hands from hers, instead he held them tight. Not wanting to let them go. "Can I ask you something?" Caroline asked.

He was starring at her hands then he looked up at her, threw his eye lasses. "Yes?" he was interest in what she was about to ask.

"I've never seen you around here before..And I know everyone here, as it is a small town" she laughed then carried on.

"So my question is..how long have you been here? Or have you always been here?" he laughed.

"That's more than one question" she smiled then, "And to answer your **two** questions, no I haven't always been here..I moved here the night we met" he smirked then.

Remembering how gorgeous she looked in the nights sky. She shinned brighter than any of those stars. He hasn't been able to get her out of his head, since.

"Oh..did you move alone..or with your wife?" he chuckled at her question. He was still holding her hands, then he turned his over to show her his hands.

Her eyes dropped to his wedding finger, there was no ring. She was secretly happy about it. She didn't realise that she was grinning.

"You look amazing when you smile like that" he almost whispered too quite, but she heard him loud and clear.

"But no..I didn't move alone I moved with my brother Elijah" he answered, after they sat starring at each other.

"You have a brother..I'd like to meet him" she said truthful. "Of course you can..I'm having a ball at my house, in a couple of weeks you should come" he said.

"I'd love to" she said smiling more. Her phone began ringing then, it was Tyler. _Great timing!_ She thought.

"I better get this" she said standing up, she started to walk away when she stopped. She turned around, he was still watching her.

His eyes never left her. "What is your name?" she asked. He laughed and looked down and back up at her. "It's Klaus" he smirked.

She grinned then waved goodbye to him, then finally answered her phone call.

* * *

**Hours later.**

* * *

When Klaus arrived home Elijah was sat on the sofa, the tv was on but Elijah wasn't watching it.

"Elijah..how lovely for you to finally turn up" Klaus hissed. He stepped inside the living and joined him on the sofa.

"Klaus I'm in no mood for your crap, I'm starving" he moaned. Klaus then rang a bell, then out came a servant.

"Yes sir?" she was scared shaking a little. Klaus smirk, he loved it when people were scared of him. "Were hungry go get us some food". "Yes sir" she left then out came a young lady.

She sat down in front of them Elijah, crawled over to her, He pulled her arm to his lips. Then he stuck his fangs into her.

Drinking her blood, fast then slow then going fast again. Klaus joined his brother he too took her arm, but the other one. He bite down hard.

Elijah pulled away then and turned to look at Klaus, "Are you sure this town doesn't know about vampires?" he asked.

Klaus pulled away then and face his brother, almost annoyed having to pull away from his food. "Yes I'm sure.." he lied. Elijah knew he was lying, and raised his eye brow at him.

"..Fine I've been busy..I haven't had time to check if they know or not.." he said then biting the girl once more.

"I know the Salvatore brothers are in town" Elijah said. Klaus growled breaking apart from the girl. "Leave now!" he hissed at the girl.

She wasted no time in taking her time, she was gone before they knew it. Klaus stood up and began pacing the room.

"Are you sure?" Klaus asked. Elijah sat back down, how he was before Klaus came home. "Oh I'm sure" he smirked.

"They've been in town for a while now..and I have great news..they are obsessed over some girl..named Elena" he said.

Elijah made himself a drink, Klaus was pacing the room again, thinking deeply. "And not only that but this Elena girl has a best friend who is a witch too" he laughed.

Klaus wasn't laughing. "Elena and Bonnie I think the witches name is, know about vampires and werewolf's" he added.

He drank the rest of his drink, Klaus sat down taking in everything his brother was telling him. "And get this they have another friend Caroline or something, who is dating a werewolf" he laughed again.

Klaus turned to look at his brother then and smacked the glass, out of his hand making it fall to the ground and smash.

"I liked the glass thank you very much!" Elijah mocked him. "Caroline is dating a werewolf?" he asked.

"Yeah he's like the pacts leader as well" he frowned. "Oh well we can take them down once we know, how many are in this pact." he said then stood up and left the room.

Klaus sat the shocked. _Caroline...is..dating..a..**werewolf**... _Klaus was in total shock. He had to go find her and see her.

He stormed out the house, and ran in vampire speed, He remembered how she smelled. He would find her even if it killed him.

* * *

Caroline was laid on her bed, her and Tyler got into a huge fight, she hadn't talked to him since she saw Klaus this morning.

It was night now. And Caroline found herself bored out of her mind. She heard a knock on her door. "Who could this be?" she moaned but got off her bed, and went downstairs.

And the stood Tyler he was holding flowers, she smiled a little. He was grinning at her. She opened the door. "Please just hear me out before you slam the door, on my face" Tyler said. "Ok fine.." she crossed her arms over her chest.

"I'm sorry about this morning..my mum started talking to me, and you know how long she can talk for" he laughed. Caroline didn't join in, "So you could have still text me" she groaned. "I know I know I'm sorry! I really am" he said handing her the flowers.

"Thanks.." she mumbled as she took them, and then smelled them. She smiled wider now. "You can come in if you want" she said walking inside.

Leaving the door open for him, he stepped inside after her. He shut the door and locked it as she put the flowers in a vase full of water. She then took his hand and pulled him upstairs, They went inside her bedroom and then on her bed.

Tyler kissed her and she kissed back. "Can I stay here tonight?" he whispered in her ear. "Yeah.." she whispered back, he laughed then and pulled away and went into her bath room.

She was smiling but not as much as she did this morning. She heard something smash outside her window. She looked over and saw nothing then she slowly walked over, to it and pushed it open.

Nothing was there. She sighed in relief.

* * *

**Please leave a review they make me Happ! :D Many thanks to the people who did leave a review&favd& are following this story. I love you from Amm.**


	3. -3

**_Eat me, Drink me._**

Caroline yawned then rubbed her eyes, Tyler was still fast sleep. She smiled as she watched him turn over.

Tyler then opened his eyes and smiled back at her, "Morning" she whispered. He placed his hand on her head, running his fingers threw her hair.

"Morning beautiful" he replied his phone buzzed then. Tyler then rolled out of bed, and grabbed his pants and pulled out his phone.

He smirked then and started texting someone, He then put his pants on and then his t-shirt. "Why you getting changed for?" Caroline asked, confused.

"It's my mum..she erm wants me to help her out with some thing.." he lied. "Oh..I was hoping we could spend sometime together..but ok" Caroline tried to not sound disappointed.

"Care...come on..it's my mother she needs my help" he said groaning. "I know..you should go and help her, and maybe later we could go out for dinner?" she asked.

"Yeah maybe.." he said then walked towards her, and kissed her check. Then she grabbed his hand and pulled him closer, then planted her lips on his.

He pulled away before she could kiss him any longer. She moaned "I only wanted a kiss" she smiled. "Well we can later" he groaned. "Ok fine go I'll see you later" Caroline said crossing her arms over her chest. "Don't be like this Care.." Tyler said getting annoyed.

"I hardly ever see you now, and I'm sick of it Tyler you never have time for me any more." she just let it all out. Tyler sighed deeply getting more annoyed by the minute. "Look Care-" she cut him off. "It's not Care my name is Caroline! You know I hate it when people call me that" she hissed.

Tyler shook his head, "That's funny you never told me that before" he spat. "I have Tyler but like I said we never see each other, and when we do see each other you never listen to me!" she spat back at him.

"What! I do how can you say that" he wasn't annoyed he was pissed off. "Tyler when was the last time we spent two whole hours, just the two of us" she said nearly in tears.

"Erm last night!" he said rolling his eyes. She shook her head at him, "No Tyler last night we fell out again! And you came over and all we did was go to sleep, there was no us time" she said getting out of bed and standing up.

"I can't do with this" he spat then walked out of her bed room, and walked out her house slamming the front door shut.

* * *

Caroline then broke into tears. After five minutes had past she walked over to her wardrobe, and pulled out a summer dress.

She then walked into the bath room. Had her morning shower then got changed and put her make up on.

She sighed as she looked in the mirror. _Am I ugly? _She thought to herself. She felt more tears forming, she rubbed her eyes before they could escape. Her got out her phone and called, Elena.

"Hey Elena.." Caroline didn't even try to hide how sad she was. "What's wrong Care you sound sad?" she asked.

"Look I know we fell out yesterday..I just want to say I'm sorry! You can date whoever you want" she said. Closing her eyes as she sat down on the edge of her bed.

"Aw Care it's ok, I know you mean well" Elena said calmly. "Are you ok though? You don't sound your normally happy self" Elena pointed out.

"No..me and Tyler fell out again." she said sighing. "What over now?" she heard Elena mumble. "He's hardly here for me now..ever since we began having money problems, I hardly see him..I miss him" Caroline burst out crying then.

"Oh honey! It will be ok.." Elena tried to comfort her, "I hope it will be" she said sighing. "How come you hardly see him any way?" she asked.

"Well you know how Tyler and his mum fell out, big style well there ok now..so he's been spending time with her" she said reaching over to get her hair brush.

"Wait..why don't you ask Tyler's mum for some money, I'm sure she'll lend you guys the money" Elena said smiling down the phone.

Caroline ran the hair brush threw her hair, "You think she'll help us?" she asked smiling suddenly. "Yeah Tyler is her son after all, what have you got to lose? If she says no then you can try other options, and if she says yes then, everything is all good" Caroline smiled wider.

"You know what I'm going to go to her house now, and ask her and maybe I can make up with Tyler" Caroline said winking. Elena laughed.

"I think I know what you mean by _make it up_ to him" she laughed again, Caroline joined her. "Thanks Elena I'll speak to you later" Caroline then hung up.

Smile still spread across her face, _today might be a good day after all_. Caroline jumped into her car and drove off to Tyler's house.

* * *

"Klaus just keep calm..I mean I don't even know, why your suddenly so angry?" Elijah said as he called the maid over.

Klaus then stalked over to him, "I'm not angry!...I'm just in a bad mood" he hissed. Klaus then poured a drink of blood.

"Yeah same thing" Elijah said winding him up, Elijah loved to do it. But he knew not to go too far.

Klaus just give him an evil glare. "So what are the plans for today?" Elijah asked. "Absolutely nothing" he mumbled. Elijah sighed and shook his head.

"Well I guess I'll do something by myself then". Klaus put his drink down on the tabled next to the fire. "Don't cause any trouble" Klaus threatened him. "Oh trust me I won't do anything you wouldn't" he winked at him, then ran out the house in vampire speed.

* * *

_That's weird Tyler's car isn't here.._ Caroline thought to herself. _Maybe its in the garage or something_. Caroline parked her car near the entrance as she wasn't planning on staying long.

She could see Carol Lockwood in the window, she was on the phone. She didn't look happy. _Maybe I should came back another day..oh crap too late.._

Carol turned around and saw Caroline in her car, she smiled softly at her. Caroline smiled back and waved. Carol then put the phone down and walked over to the front door.

* * *

Opening it and waiting there until Caroline arrived. They then walked inside and into the living. Caroline sat down as Carol spoke. "Well I must say this is a surprise" Carol said smiling wider, she looked as if she hadn't seen Caroline in years.

"I know I'm sorry I haven't been up to see you, It's just I've been really busy with work..It's kinda stressing me out" she laughed.

Carol laughed with her. "I know how you mean, being the mayor can be very stressful at times, but sometimes it good being the mayor" Caroline looked around the house to see if she could spot Tyler.

"Is Tyler here?" she asked. Carol looked shocked and hurt. "No dear..Tyler's not been here in ages.." she sounded so sad. "What do you mean in ages.." Caroline meant to say that in her head.

"Well ever since we had the massive fight, we haven't spoken or seen each other" Carol was frowning now, thinking of that very night, she couldn't help but feel guilty.

* * *

_Tyler was in his bed room with a random blonde haired girl, dancing around her. Almost a lap dance._

_She was giggling like crazy her eyes wouldn't leave his body, Tyler pulled his top off and threw it to the ground, The only clothing he had left on was his boxer shorts._

_His blonde friend had her hands, on the top of his boxers and was about to pull them down, when Carol walked in._

"_Honey what colour do you-..Tyler!" as soon as her eyes landed on the two of them. Her good mood was gone._

_His friend stood up from the bed, she was fully dressed. Put her shoes on. "How dare you do this! And you get out of my house now" she pointed to the blonde._

_She gave a wink to Tyler and gave her famous call me hand sign. Then left them alone. Tyler was quiet as he put his clothes back on._

_Carol was absolutely mental at him. She couldn't look at him, "Mum I'm sorry..I should have said I had..company" Tyler whispered looking any where but his mum's face._

_She was so disappointed in him. "Tyler I don't about that! How could you cheat on Caroline like this?!" she shouted. Tyler sighed and shook his head at her._

"_Mum Caroline are..on a break she doesn't care if I sleep with girls or not" he lied. The real truth was Caroline and Tyler weren't on a **break**, and she did care if he cheated._

"_Tyler I don't care if your on a break or not you still shouldn't be doing..stuff like that so soon after!" her voice was full of disappointment. _

_And Tyler knew it, "I'm sorry-No! I'm not sorry because you know why mum, my relationship with Caroline or who ever does not involve you, and I don't need your input" he hissed._

_She was shocked. "Don't you dare talk to me like this!" she shouted at him. He was glaring at her now, "I'll talk to you how ever I want to!" he shouted now._

"_If your going to be like this then you can get out! And don't think about coming back!"she hissed at him. She regretted it as soon as she said it. But she kept to her ground, _

"_Fine I will! But at least do my a favour..don't tell Caroline let me" She just nodded her head at him. Carol left his room and Tyler packed his things up, and put them in his car. And He turned up at Matt's and he's been staying there since. That was two mouths ago._

* * *

But Caroline didn't know about this, Caroline thought they fell out over, his dad leaving them. Tyler always told Caroline he blamed his mum, for his father walking out on them.

Caroline was in shock, Tyler had lied to her she was fuming. She had to find Tyler and demand answers.

"Biscuit?" Carol asked as she got the biscuit box out, "Oh..erm no thanks" She said as she shook her head. "Oh ok..there hand made by me" Carol smiled.

"Oh..ok then" she faked a smile. Caroline was too angry to eat. But as it was Carol she took a small one and shoved it in her mouth. "Mmmm lovely" Caroline said making Carol smile wider.

"Thank you I do try" she laughed taking a biscuit for herself, then Carol sat down next to her. "So dear why are you here?" she asked. "Oh well..I was hoping Oh gosh" Caroline stopped talking.

And placed her hands in her face. "Oh dear what's wrong?" she asked concerned. "You know how I said work been stressful" Carol hugged her.

"Yeah" Carol said as Caroline dropped her hands. "Well me and Tyler have been having money problems lately, and I was going to ask if you could lend us some money" Caroline felt like crying. She felt so bad for asking her.

"Oh..Caroline honey if I could I would..money been tight for me too" she said. Caroline smiled "It's ok Carol I shouldn't even be asking you" she said.

Carol hugged her again "It's ok honey I am sorry I can't help you" she said. "It's ok honestly, but I better get going I need to open the shop up" Caroline then stood up and hugged Carol once more. They said there goodbyes, and Caroline went on her way to her cupcake shop.

* * *

Time had past and it was late, Caroline had opened her shop, she had about three customers the whole day.

She was about to shut up when the door opened. "Were closed" She shouted from the kitchen. She didn't hear the door open and shut behind.

So she came out of the kitchen to find a guys back to her, he was sat down looking at the menu. "I'm sorry but were shut now" she said walking towards him.

"You have a very nice shop Caroline" Klaus said. He stood up and turned around to face her. She smiled instantly and he smirked at her. "I didn't know you owned at shop too" he laughed.

"Yeah.." she said laughing too. "Your very talented I bet you'd shock me, with what you can do" he winked at her then. She couldn't help but wink back at him.

He stepped closer to her, she could feel the warmth off his body. "I wonder how good of a ki-" Klaus got cut off. Tyler walked in the shop then.

Caroline didn't move, but Klaus stepped two spaces away from her, She couldn't help her sad expression. Klaus frowned but he soon smiled. "I better go..I'll see you around" he winked at her again then left.

"Who the hell is he?" Tyler hissed at her. He stalked over to her, grabbing her arm the shook her. "Well who is he?" he demand again.

She pulled her arm out of his grip. "He's a friend Tyler! And any way why did you lie to me!" she shouted. "Oh what are you going on about now? I don't lie Care" she frown at him when he said Care. _He never listens!_

"What I'm saying is I went over to your mums house today Tyler, and she's been filling me in" she said no expression on her face. Tyler's on the other hand looked panicked.

"So tell me why did you lie to me?" she asked calmly this time. He looked anywhere but her eyes. Too afraid he'd crack and spill the beans.

"Look Care..I lied because I didn't want you to be disappointed in me" he said giving her his puppy look. "What? Disappointed in what? Your not making sense" she said getting a little annoyed.

She hated being messed around like she was some game. He grabbed her hand and put his in hers. "I've been with Matt this whole time..because he's been feeling left out, so I've been spending time with him" he lied again.

But Caroline believed his lies. "Oh why didn't you just tell me" she smiled softly at him. He then squeezed her hand he was holding. "Because he depressed, he didn't want people to know" he said. "Hmm I guess" Tyler then kissed her check.

"Come on lets go back to yours and I'll make it up to you" he winked. Caroline couldn't help but not feel the butterflies like she did when Klaus would wink at her.

But never the less she giggled. "Ok let me just lock up and I'll meet you up at mine?" she said. "Ok see you there" he said dropping her hand.

* * *

After she turned all the lights and other things off, Tyler had gone. She shut the door locking it and she turned around, to find Klaus sat on a bench.

_Should I go over?...No I can't Tyler's waiting for me._ But before she could turn away from him, he looked up as if he read her mind. He smiled deeply at her. He then waved at her.

She couldn't hold her smile down, It put up a too big off a fight. She nearly ran over to him "Hey..your still here" she said as she got closer. "Yeah I felt like getting some fresh air" he smirked.

She sat down and looked at him, inspecting his face. _Can he get any more handsome? _He smirked at her suddenly. _Did he just read my mind?.._

"Are you busy? Or would you like to go get a drink with me?" he said out of no where. She looked a little confused, "No not at all" she said lying but only a little.

He frowned then "Oh ok..I'll see you around then" he was about to stand up. When she spoke "No I mean I'm not busy" she laughed. "I'd love to get a drink with you" she smiled and he was smiling too. "Great lets go" they both stood up then. It suddenly started raining.

"Oh no!" She moaned. Klaus then took off his jacket and put it around her. "Maybe we should get that drink another time huh?" he asked. "Oh ok.." she tried to not sound disappointed, but she found it hard.

"I'll drive you home" It wasn't a question. "Oh I kinda droved here so I'll just drive myself home" she said hugging his jacket closer to herself.

He dropped a little of his smile, but it still hung there. "Ok I'll see you around then" he said then out of nowhere he kissed her check.

She blushed instantly he was smirking then winked at her. She watched as he walked to his car and drove off. She bite her bottom lip to hide her smiling lips.

_Now how am I going to explain his jacket to Tyler?_.

* * *

**Please leave me a review they make me so happy! Thanks for the people who reviewed & faved & followed it, Amm.**


	4. -4

**_Eat me, Drink me._**

It was still pouring it down when Caroline drove home, her mind couldn't shake Klaus, and his cute dimples and wink!

_Caroline your with Tyler! Stop thinking of him.._ Caroline sighed. She could see Tyler's car parked in her drive way.

She took a deep breath then got out of her car, and walked inside the house. She found Tyler past out on the sofa.

She smiled then walked over to him, and ran her hands threw his hair. He groaned then rubbed his eyes, "..Oh..hey your back" he mumbled.

"Yeah.." she breathed. He stood up then and put his hands around her waist. "Now let me show you how much I'm sorry" he winked at her.

She didn't blush, it wasn't the same. She smiled at him, but it didn't touch her eyes. He then leaned closer to her, and kisses her roughly on her lips.

She pulled away he looked at her confused. "I'm tired..I think I'm going to have an early night.." Caroline said.

"Oh but don't you want me to show you a good time?" he winked again. As he licked his lips. _No!_ She smiled then, "If it means that much to you..fine" she said giving in.

**xxxxxx**

_I ain't going to let that jerk, win!_ Tyler thought to himself. He then stepped closer to her, leaving no space between there bodies.

He then grabbed her head putting it closer, then roughly planted a kiss. She didn't kiss back at first, but then Tyler felt her give in and kiss him back.

He smirked knowing he had won. His hands slid down her body, until they reached her bum. He gave it a squeeze and she giggled. Then he smacked it hard, and she bite is bottom lip then.

"Let's go upstairs" he said putting away from her lips, she didn't speak she just nodded her head at him. Then he took her hand with his and pulled her upstairs. He didn't drop her hand until they were inside her bed room.

Tyler then kissed her and kissed him back, He pulled away and looked at her then. "I'll be right back" Caroline said. Then she dashed off into her bathroom.

Tyler then sat down on her bed, waiting for Caroline to come out.

**xxxxxx**

Caroline hadn't realised how long she had been in the bath room, making herself look perfect. She found herself feeling nervous, she and Tyler hadn't had sex in..awhile.

She sighed then grabbed the bath room door nob, _I need to just go out there and get it over with. _Then she pulled the door open, and walked out. She then walked over to the bed and found Tyler, fast asleep on top of the bed.

She smiled as she watched his chest raise up and down, as he breathed. She had to admit he looks cute she he sleeps. She then walked over to her side of the bed, and crawled under the sheets. And soon fell asleep.

**xxxxxx**

She heard a loud growl noise, waking her up. She sat up and looked around, thinking she was being broken into. Then she realised the growling noise, from coming from Tyler.

She giggled then she started tickling under his chin, he sighed and then started laughing as they got into a tickling fight. "Morning" she smiling at him. She was on top of him and he was stroking her back.

"Morning gorgeous" he grinned at her. Tyler then yawned. "Why did you wake me?" he said in his best baby voice. "Your growls woke me up Mr!" she said laughing.

"Oh wow I'm still growling" he asked laughing too. "Yes it's like your an animal or something" she said. He looked at her serious then, "I am an animal" he said.

They looked at each other then, Caroline didn't know what to say. "I'm an animal in the bed" he winked then and she laughed. "Well I don't know about that" she giggled.

He looked offended. And she then kisses his cheek, "I'm only messing" she said trying to make it up to him. He didn't look as offended.

"Hmmm" he said raising his eye brow at her. "Well we haven't had..you know..in a long long time" she moaned at him. "I know" he said. He sat up then as she sat down in his lap, "Why don't we spend some us time tonight?" she asked him.

"Yeah yeah..sure" he said not sounding excited. "We could go have our dinner out?" she said smiling up at him. "Yeah if you want to" he said hugging her. "I'd love to go out for some dinner, it would be lovely" she said as she got up.

"Ok we'll go out tonight then..we do you want to go?" he asked her. "Erm..I don't know surprise me" she said before running off into the bath room.

"Ok well I'll pick you up at 7 tonight ok?" Tyler said as he walked over to the bath room door, "Ok" she shouted. "I'll see you tonight then bye" he said running off. Caroline didn't get chance to say goodbye, Tyler was already out the door.

**xxxxxx**

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked as she was cuddled up in Damon's arms on top of the bed. He then kissed the back of her neck.

"I don't know" he sighed then bite her not too hard, her skin wasn't broken. She giggled then moved so she could see him face.

"I do feel so bad! I think I should brake up with Stefan, and soon!" she said. Then Damon smiled down at her, "Your so sweet you know that..your too good for me" he said.

They eyes glued to one another. "I do care for him..I just don't love him..I love you" then she put both her hands on his face, then planted a kiss on his lips.

He groaned as he kissed her back, "I love you too" he breathed when they pulled apart. "You better go Caroline and Bonnie are coming over, and I'm sure they will be here soon" she said as she kissed him again. "If you want me to go, you better stop kissing me" he winked then pulled her closer, and kissed her again.

They couldn't stop themselves, Damon grabbed her by the waist and pulled Elena closer to his body. She moaned against his lips, then they heard a knock.

Elena pulled away gasping for air. "Crap..you have to leave! Now!" she said jumping off the bed. "Leave how?" Damon said as he stood up and hugged her from behind.

She pushed him away, "I'm going to distract them while, you go out the back door" she said walking towards her bed room door. Damon then moaned, "But I don't want to leave" he whined.

She then turned around to face him, she had a smile on her face. "I don't want you to leave either..but we can't risk Stefan finding out, about us..not yet any way..he's too sick right now" she dropped her smile.

Thinking of Stefan nearly broke her heart, Stefan hasn't been his self recently, drinking to god knows when, doing drugs. Elena and Stefan have been drifting apart.

That's when Damon came to visit his brother to help him, and he met Elena. He knew the second he laid his eyes on her, she was the one for him. Elena couldn't stop thinking about him since that day.

"Ok ok I'll go" Damon said making Elena drift from her mind. She smiled at him "I love you" she said then kissed him and then walked down stairs.

"I'm coming" She shouted after they knocked three times. She froze at the door and turned around to check Damon, was no where in sight. Then she opened the door.

**xxxxxx**

"What took you so long?" Bonnie whined, Caroline and Bonnie walked inside and Elena smiled at them, "I was getting..changed" she said looking around.

They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table, "So hows Stefan holding up?" Bonnie asked. Elena looked sad and bite her lip, "He's..I don't know..to be honest I haven't visited him since the day in went in.." Elena said sighing.

"So he's been on his own this whole time? Elena he's been in that hospital for three weeks now!" Bonnie said with disgust. "He hasn't been alone..he's brother Damon has been visiting him! I can't bare to see him like that Bonnie!" Elena started to cry.

"I like as if its not him..as if a stranger is in him body.." she cried more, then Caroline walked over to her, and hugged her tight. "Shh it's going to be ok" Caroline said.

Elena hugged her back "Thanks Caroline" she smiled at Caroline, Caroline sent a smile back. "I'm sure Stefan will be back to normal in no time" Caroline said sitting back down. "I hope so" Elena sighed looking down.

"Me and Tyler having been so good lately" Caroline said. "How come?" Bonnie asked. Caroline sighed deeply, "Just things really but were having dinner tonight, so hopefully we will move past it" Caroline said.

"Oh.." Bonnie said rolling her eyes. "Any way enough about me" Caroline said.

**xxxxxx**

Caroline was stood in her mirror. She ran her hands threw her hair. She heard a knock on her door, she sighed then ran down the stairs, she opened the door and saw Tyler stood there.

"Hey you ready to go?" he said. Then she nodded her head, "Yeah" she said smiling. He looking her up and down smirking. He then walked off to his car. Caroline frowned as she followed after him.

**xxxxxx**

Caroline was frowning the whole night, Tyler hardly ever looked at her. His eyes kept looking at the waitresses walking past. "Tyler!" Caroline hissed at him, trying to get his attention.

"What?" he asked still not looking at her. "Will you please stop checking every **damn** girl out!" Caroline sighed. "Chill out I'm only looking!" he said looking at her.

She shook her head in disgust, "I can't believe you" she mumbled. There dessert arrived then and Caroline tucked in. Tyler eyes went on a wonder again. Caroline saw and rolled her eyes.

She then looked around the room and her eyes opened wide, as she saw him..Klaus he was walking in with a blonde haired girl. They weren't holding hands, but they were smiling at one another.

Caroline could feel her jealously bubbling inside of her. She couldn't help but give glares at them. Klaus then looked around and his eyes met Caroline's, he then smirked at her.

She dragged his eyes away from his and looked back at Tyler. From the corner of her eye she could, she them walking towards them. The restaurant was quite busy. Then she saw the waitress showing them to there table.

Which was just a table away from Caroline's table. She tried her best not to watch them taking there seats. She could feel his eyes on her. Tyler then saw Klaus and frowned at him and looked over at Caroline.

"Look what the cats dragged in" he hissed. Caroline fake smiled at him, "I know right" she said. Then he leaned across and kissed her, she deepened it. Caroline smirked as she heard a loud coughing coming from, Klaus.

She pulled away and slowly looked over Klaus and he was frowning. His eyes were glaring at Tyler. Then his eyes found Caroline's, they stayed locked for a few minutes.

**xxxxxx**

Then she dropped her eyes, "I'll just be a minutes, I'll just going to top my make up" Caroline said as she stood up. She could feel Klaus burning on her back.

She then walked into the girls toilet, she was alone. Or so she thought. She walked up to the mirror and started messing with her hair, when she heard the door opening and shutting. She didn't bother to look to see who it was.

"I don't like being played with love" his British account gave him away. She smirked then slowly turned around to see him, she didn't realize how close he was to her.

She took a step back, then he took two steps in front. They kept doing this until her back was against the wall. He then placed both his hands at the side of her head.

There eyes were glued together. She took a deep breath when she felt his hands move, to her waist pulling her closer to him. Her eyes slowly dropped from his eyes, and crept on his lips.

She couldn't help but lick her lips. _They felt dry..?_ "Caroline..I'm going to kiss you now" he breathed. She watched as she leaned closer and closer to her. She gasped as he smacked her bum, every hard. He smirked at her then she felt him bite down hard on her bottom lip.

Then he pulled away and walked back ways, his eyes not moving from hers. She felt herself blushing as she was ready for him to kiss her.

"Until we meet again.." he said smirking like he couldn't drop it. Then he winked at her and walked out. Leaving Caroline to stand there, as her hands were on mouth.

**xxxxxx**

* * *

**Did you like it? short i know. So please remember to leave a review Many thanks Amm x**


	5. -5

_**Eat me, Drink me.**_

Caroline manage to calm her nervous down. She sighed as she ran her hands threw her hair, _I will not let him win!_

She then pushed the door open, and found the table were Tyler sat, waiting for her. Her eyes met his, and then she smiled at him. His eyes ran down her body.

His lips turned into a smirk, Caroline then walked behind him, and leaned down to his ear. "Let's go home" she whispered. "But what about the food?" he asked.

"I have an appetite for something else" she then walked around him, winking at him as she grabbed her purse. He got the hint then pulled some money out, of his wallet. Throwing it on the table, then grabbing her wrist and she giggled, as he pulled her out of the restaurant.

She didn't even look back at Klaus, but she could feel his eyes burning threw her back.

**xxxxxx**

"Caroline..I'm going to kiss you now" Klaus breathed. He could feel her eyes on him as he leaned down, coming closer and closer to her face. He very slowly and sneakily brought his hands up, to her bum and then he smacked it.

Every hard he heard a soft gaps escape her lips. He couldn't help but smirk at her reaction. They mouth was so close he wanted to tease her, so instead of kissing her like he said he would.

He bite down on her lip hard, but not hard enough to brake her skin. He then pulled away, dropping his teeth from her bottom lip. He walked away back ways, his eyes never leaving hers.

He saw her blushing, his smirk spread across his face again. She looked almost disappointed, he was toying with her. And he was enjoying it.

"Until we meet again.." he gave her a cheeky wink, then walked out the door letting it slam shut behind him. His smirk never left his face until he walked back to his table.

He glared at Tyler as Klaus saw Tyler checking out, another waitresses walking past. _He doesn't deserve Caroline. _He sat back down at his table. Sighing deeply then he took a sip, of his water.

"Where the hell did you go?" his eyes were on her. "To the bath room if that's ok with you" he hissed at her. "You don't fowl me brother, I saw the way you were looking at _that_ girl" she said hissing.

Klaus rolled his eyes and looked back at the girls toilet door. He saw it opening and out popped Caroline, he could see her avoiding to look at him. "I don't know what your talking about" he said looking back his sister.

"Hmm cause you don't" she mumbled under her breath. Klaus then dragged his back to Caroline, he watched as she made her way back to the table. He watched as her hair swung from her chest to her back.

_I'd love to run my hair threw her hair, give it a good pull as I bite her neck, and hear her cries of pleasure.._ "Nik are you listening to me?!" Rebecca said waving her hands in his face.

"What?" he growled. His eyes never leaving Caroline. He was as she leaned down and whispered something in his ear, _maybe she's going to tell him to get lost, and come running in my arms._

"I was saying I need some money for some new clothes" she hissed. Klaus's attention still on Caroline and not on his baby sister. "Hmm what ever" he said, pretending to care. Then he saw Caroline walked to her side of the table, grabbing her purse.

He watched as Tyler grabbed Caroline's wrist, and pull her way. He could help but feel jealously building up inside of him. _How dare he pull her way like that!_ He could no longer see her now.

"Lets go Elijah still doesn't know your here yet" Klaus moaned. "And I'd like to keep it that way too" she threatened him. "I still don't get why you don't want him to know, your here" Klaus said shaking his head.

"That's between me and Elijah not you" she hissed glaring at him. He just rolled his eyes at her, "And hows our little shit doing?" Klaus hissed threw his teeth.

"Who Kol?" she asked. "who else?" Klaus laughed. "I don't know he stole £300 from me and left buggered off, and I haven't seen him since. But when I do see him he's dead! Dead I say" she growled.

Klaus laughed at his sister expression. "It's only money Rebecca, you can get more money any time" he smirked then. "Shut it!" she threatened him. "Or what?" he challenged her.

"I'll kill you first then Kol" she said smirking. "I'd like to see you try" he laughed again, "I have to go, I told Elijah I'd go hunting with him today" Klaus said as he stood up. "So your making me pay for dinner, even though you begged me to come to this restaurant!" she whined.

He sighed then and took his wallet out, and took some money out and placed it on the table. "What about my clothes?" she asked. "Kol stole off my money" she said giving him her best puppy eyes.

He rolled his eyes. "Is that all you can do?" she said laughing at him. "Fine here!" he threw his credit card at her. "Go crazy" he said before storming off. "Oh I will" she grinned.

**xxxxxx**

Elena was bored and decided to go for a walk in the forest, she was alone. She didn't answer Damon's calls, she need time to breath to be alone. Think things threw, she couldn't but shake her guilt.

She knew she had to stop this thing that was going on between, her and Damon. She couldn't hurt Stefan any more. _I'll tell him tonight._

She started running then threw the trees, she could feel little rain drops, fall on her. She stopped, taking a deep breath looking down at the ground. Suddenly she hears birds start to fly away, all at once. She jumped a little out of her skin.

Then she heard a loud growl coming from behind her, she turned around but she didn't see any one or any thing. Then it growled again. Heart began beating fast, she was scared. _It could be a bear..I get get home and fast._

She then burst into a run, trying her best not to fall, she kept looking back she still didn't see anything following her, but she couldn't drop the feeling that something was watching her.

Then she bumped into something hard, and nearly fell on her bum, but she felt some strong arm snake, around her waist stopping her from falling. She breathed and slowly pulled her face up, and looked up to see the person who had saved her.

He was beautiful she couldn't deny that, they eyes locked. She bite her lip feeling nervous. She didn't recognize him he looked handsome yet dangerous. "Are you ok?" his voice was soft like a gentleman.

Her eyes trailed down his body, he was wearing a suit, they were clean and neat. _Definitely a gentleman. _"Yes thank you" she said almost not finding her voice.

She pulled away from him, as he was very close to her face, her lips. He still had his arms around her waist, her eyes dropped to his arms. "Oh sorry" he then ever so softly he removed his arms.

She looked back up at him. His eyes were searching her face. "Are you sure your ok?" he asked again. "Yes I'm fine" she smiled at him. "Are you ok?" she asked. He looked amused by her question, making her confused.

"I'm fabulous" he smirked then. "I'll walk you back to your house" it wasn't a question but a demand. She didn't care she found herself feeling save around him, even though she didn't even know his name.

"I'm ok..but thanks.." she sighed. _What are you doing!? Let the man walk you home! _"I'd feel a hell of a lot better, If I knew you were home safe, you looked scared before..". I saw you running" he added when she raised her eye brow at him.

"Oh..ok" she smiled softly at him, he then put his arm out for her to take, she looked at it first and then she rapped her arm around his. He smiled at her then and they began walking.

She couldn't help it when she kept looking up at him, he catched her looking every time. She kept blushing every time. They arrived at her house, they had walked in silence.

"Well thanks for walking me home" she said as she stood at her door. "your welcome" he smiled at her then, making her head dizzy with confusion. "It was a pleasure meeting you" he said as he took her hand and kissed it.

She blushed instantly, he then smiled at her and turned around to walk away. He stopped when he hear her speak. "I don't even know your name" she shouted. He smirked then turned around and walked back over to her.

Hiding his smirk now. "How rude of me" he said standing near her. "I'm Elijah" he said holding his hand out. She took it and he kissed it once more. "Elena" she breathed as his lips, touched her skin.

His eyes never felt hers, "Would you like to come in for a coffee? Its the least I can do" she tried to play cool. He smiled deeply. "I'd love to" he said then she smiled, and turned around to unlock her door.

Then she stepped inside followed by Elijah, smirking like crazy. _This is easily than I first thought_. He thought to himself. _She is quiet the beauty though, shame she won't be around must longer._

**xxxxxx**

Caroline woke up and smiled as she felt Tyler's arm around her waist. They were both naked. They made love last night, not sex, love! She smiled deeper as she thought of last night.

Her and Tyler haven't had sex in a while, and she was so glad they finally had sex. She was going crazy craving for it.

She heard a little growl coming from Tyler, she then leaned down him, wanting to wake him up..a nice way..she then took his manhood in her mouth.

He let out a gasp. Then he pulled up the bed sheets, he smirked down at her then. "Morning" he said as his hand went running threw her hair. "..Oh..Caroline.." he moaned, pulling her hair as he came.

She looked up then and screamed. Tyler sat up and looked down at her, "What?" he hissed, annoyed she stopped. "I..I swear..I.." she sighed. "Nothing..sorry.." she mumbled as she pulled herself up.

How could she tell him that when she looked up, in her mind she saw Klaus, Klaus pulling her hair. Klaus's voice moaning her name. Was her mind going crazy? Or was her heart trying to tell her something.

"Never mind we have all day to enjoy one another" he smirked at her. She smiled at him "I thought you'd be busy?" she said raising her eye brow at him. "Oh no I want to spend some time with my lovely girlfriend" he said pulling her closer to his body.

She smiled deeper at him. "Now where my damn morning kiss?" he asked making her giggle. "Hmm I don't know.." she said then kissed him softly, he deepened the kiss. He growled at her when she pulled away.

"No Tyler" she giggled. "I have to work today" then he frowned at her. His puppy eyes out. "Aww don't give me that look" she said. "Come to work with me?" she said. "Hmm sure" he said. "Really?" she was a little shocked.

He hated working at he cupcake shop. "Yeah I do want to spend time with you, even if it means working there, I'll work with you" he said kissing the check before getting up, and walking into the bath room.

She sat on her bed watching him walk away, then she heard the shower turning on. She looked down, feeling guilty as hell. _I don't need Klaus if Tyler is going to change..I just need Tyler._ _I just need to stop thinking of __**him**__._

**xxxxxx**

* * *

**So what did you think? What is Elijah's plan? Will Elena stop seeing Damon? Will Caroline stop think of Klaus?**

**Please leave me a review letting me know if you liked this one or not. Many thanks Amm.**


End file.
